Control
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Kono lets Steve take control.


Hi, this is my first McKono story so it's gunna be rough around the edges, mistakes are all mine, haven't found someone to beta yet. Reviews would be very welcome at this point, I wanna know what I did wrong or right. All characters used from Hawaii Five-0 belong to CBS and this fiction is totally mine.

* * *

The day had only just started and Steve was already bored. There was nothing happening out on the streets, and the only thing that seemed to be happening in the office was the amount of paperwork that keep being dumped on his desk by his apologetic colleagues.

In annoyance he threw the pen across the room and grabbed his phone. Scrolling through the contacts he looked for someone to bug and who better than his wife. Opening the text application he began.

'_I'm bored!' _Was the first to be sent. When he got no reply he tried again determined to get a rise out of her. _'I'm bored!' _This time he got a reply.

'_Well I'm not, so leave me alone' _looking up from his desk, Steve looked across the room his wife who was sat with her feet kicked up on the desk and her eyes shut. Like always she was first the complete all the paperwork, even though she moaned about more than any of them here, she completed quicker than any of them.

'_Come here ;)' _Steve audibly heard the 'for fuck sake' come from her office, he smiled knowing he had got to her, but when she didn't move to leave the office he got curious. He could see her doing something so he assumed she was replying. His phone 'pinged.'

'_Leave me alone or I won't let you do to me the things I am thinking about right now...' _The text left him speechless but also incredibly turned on.

'_What you thinking about?' _ He replied back determined to know. It didn't take long for him to get a reply and it left him stunned.

'_Handcuffs... Rope... Your hands... My body... Your mouth... Your cock... My pussy...' _Steve's mouth dropped open and when he looked across the room he could see a very smug Kono.

* * *

Kono decided to leave without Steve today; she told him that he could get a lift home with Danny since she was taking truck. When she went into his office to get the keys he tried herding her into the corner of the room and kissing her, but she pushed him with a smirk and told him to wait. She left a frustrated Steve in his office to stew, knowing when he got home things were going to get out of hand way too quickly.

* * *

Kono wasn't sure how she wanted to be when Steve home, she couldn't decide whether to be up on their bed in her underwear already cuffed or sat on the sofa drinking a beer like nothing was going to happen. When she finally heard the car slam outside she knew he was back, after some careful planning she had it figured out, she left her handcuffs swinging on the front door handle knowing he would find them. She could hear him walking through their home trying to be silent, but with it being an old house, the floorboards creaked under his weight. Kono decided in the end to sit on the edge of the dining room table wearing one of his old Navy shirts drinking the beer that was giving her the courage to go through with this. Kono knew Steve liked control, but she had never fully given it to him and tonight she was. He took one look at her and smiled shaking his head.

"You left, you left me there at the office, horny as hell after that text," that was all he said and he stormed across the room catching her up his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her long tanned legs around his waist. Steve took the beer bottle out her hands, drank the last of it and then set the bottle on the table. She was nipping his neck and trailing the tongue over the light red marks. Steve took her jaw between his thumb and forefinger and brought her mouth to his. He wasn't soft and calm, he was rough and hard; he forced his tongue in her mouth and taste every inch of her. He felt the vibrations of her moan on his lips and he was surprised he didn't _come_ there and then. Breaking away he looked at her and spoke.

"So do I get to use these tonight?" he laughed holding up the cuffs swinging them around on one of his fingers, Kono wasn't sure how she had missed them when he entered the room. Kono couldn't find the words to speak so she only nodded, "and the rope?"

"Upstairs," she nodded looking up at the ceiling, Steve groaned low his throat.

"You're going to kill me one day woman," Steve chuckled breathlessly. He heard the chuckle from Kono, but that was about it. He carried her up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He could see the rope on the bed and saw that she had taken it from one of his kit bags downstairs.

* * *

He motioned for her to lay out on the bed, once she was there, he lent over took both her hands, kissed her wrists and then handcuffed them making sure they looped behind the slats on the headboard. Next he went to her feet, he took one end of the rope and tied it securely around her ankle making sure that she had room to move it about and it wouldn't so any damage, he then tied it to it to end of bed, still making sure she was able to manoeuvre her leg, using knife in his pocket he cut the rope and did the same to the other leg. When he looked down at his Wife who was now tied to their bed and was panting heavily, she smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip knowing what it did to him.

Steve stripped his shirt off and undid the top button of his cargos so they hung loose around his hips, giving him room to breathe. He knelt on the bed beside her and leant down to kiss her, this time it was sweet and slow. "Are you sure?" He asked her before lost himself with her.

"I trust you." It was all Steve needed to begin. Steve was glad the top she was wearing was one of the ones he had been meaning to throw out because he ripped it right off her body leaving her only in her lace panties. His hands traced her body, touching every inch of her he could, but avoiding her nipples, he watched them harden at her arousal, he smirked before leaning down and taking one his mouth, he nipped and sucked at it then moving on to the next one giving it the same treatment.

She was moaning and writhing beneath him by this point and he wondered whether she could make _come_ just by doing this. He carried on and felt her breathing getting more laboured as he continued. No legible words left the lips when she came, her body shook and spasmed beneath him, he held her hips down kissed her, swallowing the cries.

Once her breathing had calmed, he started to kiss down her body heading south; when he got to the top of her panties her breathing stopped and when he ripped them off she let out a strangled groan. He looked up at her through his dark long eyelashes before he started kissing, biting and licking her clit. It's not long before she was back on the edge again and then tumbling over shouting his name. Steve didn't think he could get any harder, but as she screamed his name he grew another couple of inches.

He didn't wait for her to calm this time, he pushed two fingers into her starting slow, he could feel her trying to push down on his fingers wanting him to go faster, but he kept his pace tormenting her. He slipped in another finger and more strangled cried left her throat along with a long line of what assumed were curses. He pumped his fingers in and out increasing the speed and dropping it again making her scream at him. For the third time Kono _came _and it made Steve glad he didn't have close neighbours.

Pulling out of her, he climbed up her body and kissed her, it was wet, sloppy and all over the place, but none of that seemed to matter, because he had her beneath him spasmed and moaning from his touch. Steve knew he was close and he wanted to be inside her when he came so he got off the bed and stripped his cargos and pants off in one fail swoop. He kissed her one more time entering her; she threw her head back and pulled her bounds tight, her body arched up to him and her eyes were wild with lust and love.

Steve's speed grew and she was still moaning at him for him to go faster and harder, when she clenched around him as she _came _it sent him over the edge and he _came _inside of her, he bit down on her pulse in her neck knowing it would leave a mark, it would be mark making her his. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily; it had been one hell of a ride he thought. Kono was making squeaking sounds beneath him as if she was trying to speak. When he looked up at her face, he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, shocked he cut the rope with the knife that he put on the bedside cabinet and undid the cuffs. He pulled her limp and still shaking body into his arms cradling her.

"Kono baby I'm so sorry" he soothed. He heard her trying to speak again.

"Why are you apologizing? That was amazing," she choked. Steve looked confused for a moment but then realized that the tears were not from where he had hurt but from the pleasure he had given her. "Definitely going to do that again," Kono rasped, Steve could see the smile on her face.

"Let's um, give it a while, can you even move?" he asked her stroking her hair which had become matted with sweat.

"Nope," she replied tiredly.

"Sleep," he whispered in ear, kissing the soft flesh behind it. He pulled the covers over them and he too drifted off with the woman he loved more than anything curled against him.

* * *

"Hey Kono, what's up with those marks on your wrists?" Chin asked as he joined her, Steve and Danny at the computer table. Kono looked up at Steve -who was trying not to laugh- and smirked. After a minute of two of awkward silence, Danny finally broke it.

"Handcuffs babe," he said with a laugh, this made everyone but Chin laugh, who looked at Steve and scowled.


End file.
